Roller skates having a plurality of longitudinally aligned wheels are currently popular. Such roller skates typically consist of a boot fixed to a pair of wheel support members between which the wheels are rotatably supported.
It can be difficult for a roller skater to come to a quick, controlled stop. Conventional roller skates are equipped with a brake pad fixed to the end of an arm which protrudes downwardly from the heel portion of at least one of the roller skate boots. The roller skater tips the foot wearing the brake-equipped skate backwards in order to force the brake pad against the ground, thereby fictionally braking the roller skater's motion. Brakes of this sort do not afford a high degree of control over the braking action, particularly if the skater encounters uneven terrain. Moreover, by tipping the braking foot backwards as aforesaid, the skater may lose balance at precisely the moment when it is required if the skater is to avoid injury (i.e. if the skater must brake to avoid falling, hitting an object, etc.).
It can also be difficult for an inexperienced skater to start the initial propulsion of the roller skate wheels required to begin roller skating. Experienced roller skaters develop a technique in which one foot is placed to the rear and at an angle. The skater drives forwardly off that foot. The wheels of the roller skate worn on that foot are prevented from rotating in this situation because they are positioned at a substantial angle to the desired direction of forward motion. It can be difficult for inexperienced skaters to develop this technique. Accordingly, inexperienced skaters may have difficulty in quickly attaining a reasonable skating speed. It becomes easier for skaters to maintain balance and control once a reasonable skating speed has been attained. Skaters who cannot quickly attain a reasonable skating speed are prone to loss of balance, falling, etc.
The present invention accordingly provides roller skate starting and stopping aids which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.